The Zero Room
by Leonardo Oliver Osborn
Summary: I find a TARDIS, and I walk in The Zero Room in the quickest and most random adventure, that might make your head spin. Read it now, it's only one chapter.
1. The Zero Room

The Zero Room

I was having a walk in the park, when I found this weird police box. So, for the heck of it, I got in too see whats inside. And guess what, _it's bigger on the inside!_ When I entered, one of the first places I had gone to was a silver room. I got in, and it looked a little... mazy. I'd walked in a little far in, and before I knew it, there was some other me.

"What the heck?! This is the third time! Wait, dajavu? Oh crap!"

Before I could ask anything, he ran as swiftly as possible, leaving me puzzled. When I continued, there was another me, who was just about to exit, whom had witnessed the whole thing.

"Well, looks like things are starting... again...? I'm outta here..."

Meanwhile, back to me-me, I continued my path, and I crashed into myself again.

"Oh... now I see where this is going..."

"What...?"

I asked my other self.

"Just... keep going, you'll see..."

Before I could ask anymore questions, he left as well. I tried to follow him, but then I encountered myself again. And by now, I was starting to get what was going on.

"Oh... now I see where this is going..."

"What...?"

Asked the other me.

"Just... keep going, you'll see..."

I told my other self, and before he could ask anything, I left. As I continued to walk, I had yet, encountered myself again.

"What the heck! This is the third time! Wait, dajavu? Oh crap!"

I panicked and ran again, leaving my other self confused. Now I was alone in a hall, again, and for all I knew, possibly not for long. So, the moment I was alone, I had taken the opportunity to talk to myself.

"Well... this was-"

"Weird?"

Came my voice from behind me, I turned around just to find myself again. He covered his mouth.

"Oh... not again..."

"So, where... um... _when_ are you from?"

I asked him. I wanted to question how I managed to collect myself so quickly, but then the other me answered.

"A quick moment, look, you go in one direction, I'll go in the other, and whatever you do, don't liston to me, and just follow me anyway."

And just like that, he ran off. And, like he said, I didn't want to go the other way, instead, I followed him, and found myself again... wait a second...

"Well... this was-"

"Weird?"

I interrupted myself, but covered my mouth, realizing that I was doing the same thing my other-other self did.

"Oh... not again..."

I muttered out loud, seeing that now I'M the weird me that came from behind me but now I am behind the other me that will very soon be me-me.

"So, where... um... _when_ are you from?"

I wanted to question how the other me manage to collect himself, but when I asked that same question, I wondered the same thing.

"A quick moment,"

I answered.

"Look, you go one in direction, I'll go in the other, and whatever you do, don't liston to me, and just follow me anyway."

And like that, I ran off. I had finally found the exit, but I stopped in my tracks, to find, yet again, another me. Is it something that _had_, or _will_ happen? He walked in from that exit, and then he encountered yet another me, I watched in silence, as the same thing that happened in the beginning happened again.

"What the heck?! This is the third time! Wait, dajavu? Oh crap!"

After they left, I looked in their direction, and muttered to myself.

"Well, looks like things are starting... again...? I'm outta here..."

And just like that, I left. When I came out, I found a man with a blue shirt, a bow tie, and black hair, that was brushed on the one side, on his left, was a girl wearing a red shirt, a blue jacket, a short skirt, and red hair. Luckily, they didn't see me, for they where just talking, paying no attention to the spot that I am standing in. So, not willing to go in that mad house again, I decided to go hide somewhere. And I gotta say, I am not a good sneaker.

"Ah, there he is!"

Said the man with an English accent.

"GAH! Where did he come from?"

Asked the girl, with a more Scottish accent.

"Well, looky here, looks like we need to fix this!"

Said the man, before questions were asked, he continued.

"Wait... hide!"

He grabbed the girl -and myself- and hide behind the giant computer thing that I did not mention until now.

"Doctor, what's-"

The man -or I should call him until I have his whole name, 'Doctor'- covered the girl's mouth, whom tried to ask something. Before I could ask anything, there came copies of us, and The Doctor was holding what looked like a green flash-light thingy. The two of them ran out of the silver room.

"And look at that, everything is fixed! Now you; _get out of my TARDIS!_"

The other-man said to the other-me.

"Wait... dajavu... we were just-"

The Other-Doctor interrupted my other-self.

"Gaaaaah! Don't figure things out, _OUT YOU GO!_"

Before the other me could say anything, The Other-Doctor kicked my other-self out.

"Now, Amy, we must go up stairs so my past-self can fix this."

"Wait... wha-"

Before the other 'Amy' could finish, he dragged her up stairs.

"Okay, now it's my turn..."

Said The Doctor, as he dragged Amy and I out of our hiding place, and to the silver room. As he dragged us along, there was another me.

"Well that was-"

"Weird?"

Asked the third me.

"Oh... not again..."

"So, where... um... _when_ are you from?"

"A quick moment, look, you go in one direction, I'll go in the other, and whatever you do, don't liston to me, and just follow me anyway."

And just like before, the one me left, and the other followed. The Doctor looked at me.

"So, I see that a speck of your time line is all tied in knots, repeating itself?"

"Um..."

Was the only answer I could say.

"Um'... I thought so... Gelio..."

"What?"

Amy and I asked in unison.

"I don't know..."

The Doctor muttered with a grin, but then shock his head. He pulled out that same flash-light I saw earlier, and scanned everywhere, and afterwards, checked the flash-light.

"Looks like there is some complications... okay, I see that the other me was acting, so I shall do the same, Amy, other kid, _follow me!_"

Before anyone could say anything, he grabbed us, and dragged us out.

"And look at that, everything is fixed! Now you, _get out of my TARDIS!_"

He said as we got out. But then, realization hit me.

"Wait... dajavu... we were just-"

"Gaaaaah! Don't figure things out, _OUT YOU GO!_"

Before I could object, The Doctor kicked me out. I stood there, in front of the Police Box, as it slowly disappeared... and after about an hour of staring, I continued my walk...

**Meanwhile**

"Now, Amy, we must go up stairs so my past-self can fix this."

"Wait... wha-"

Before Amy could finish, he dragged her up stairs.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

She asked. They watched as the other-Amy, Doctor, and That-Kid-That-Was-Just-Here all stood up from the hiding place, and left for the silver room. Realization hit Amy as she started to understand what happened.

"Okay, they are now gone, now let's finish the job!"

The Doctor jumped down, and scanned the entrance of the silver room with his flash-light.

"Okay, now that things are fixed... you can now ask questions..."

Amy didn't know where to start.

"I... um... w-w-w... WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

She finally manage to snap out.

"Well, now that you asked, Amy Pond, I... may had left the door unlocked... and that curious boy -which we might never know the name of- had entered my TARDIS, and got into the Zero Room. The Zero Room is that silver room where we were just at. And there, there is no time there. Hah, I just said 'there' three times... now four... anyway, when he entered, he had encountered a few of his future and past selves from seconds from the future\past, so, to end this endless lop, I had to kick him out, bring the TARDIS out of here, lock the Zero Room with my Sonic Screwdriver, that I am now starting to think it looks like a flash-light for some odd reason- ANYWAY; _and_, to make sure this absolutely never happened... I'm gonna have to erase our memories..."

"Wait, wha-"

Before Amy could finish, The Doctor pulled out his his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Trust me... I'm The Doctor..."

Before she could say anything, it flashed, and thus, they completely forgot what happened... and then the TARDIS crashed, thus, starting a new adventure...

**The End(?)**


	2. Behind the Liditure

**Behind the Liditure:**

**The Zero Room**

**(This is basically what I do when a Fanfiction is complete. It explains how this fanfic was made, the inspiration, hidden easter eggs, and MORE!)**

**The Main Idea Origin**

So it began on one of those days when I go through a stream of Youtube videos and clicked on videos in the suggestion list. During that venture, I found a Mini Episode of Doctor Who called "Worst Night". And on that, The Doctor brought River to the TARDIS to give her a dress, and when she went to another room to change, her other past or future self came over, and The Doctor struggled to keep them apart for Parodox reasons (like he hasn't caused enough).

When I saw that video, it got me thinking. And if you know me, thinking always leads to more thinking, and more thinking leads to walking, then walking leads to even more thinking, and then even more thinking leads to ideas, and ideas leads to stories. So, I've decided to do the same thing as on the video, but a bit extra.

**How long it took to write it:**

This fanfic holds the record of taking the shortest time to complete, because I manage to make the whole thing in one day, mostly spent on walking, trying to think the whole darn thing through. Really, it took me the whole day to fully think of the idea. After spending most of the day walking, I returned home, and started writing, and I believe it was an hour I spent there, just strait out typing. No, I'm thinking somewhere under an hour, because The Zero Room isn't that long.

After writing that fic, I think I remember holding on to that bad-boy for about a week, sense I couldn't take the time to upload do to, well, ya' know; real life n' stuff.

**Picking The Doctor:**

So, there was a time, during the beginning of my Doctor origin, when I wrote my first Doctor Who fanfic; Doctor Whooves: The Two Doctors. And during that time, The Fourth Doctor (Tom Baker, big Fall colored scarf) was my one and only favorite. You see, way before, the newer Spongebob Series kinda disappointed me more than the original, and the older music had more meaning while we now-a-days we mainly sing about sex or "_RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH DARRRKNESSSSSSS_", not to mention that all the newer cartoons now do jokes about buts, while the older ones were more fun, and don't even get me started on sitcoms... basically, a lot of new stuff is worse then old stuff, which was I only liked The 4th Doctor and stayed away from the newer Doctors, like David Tennant (10th Doctor, 'Allons-y') and Matt Smith (11th Doctor, 'Fezes are cool'). So, that was why I only liked to write about the 4th Doctor.

But, as time went by, I now watch all Doctors. So, when I thought about which Doctor to use, the first number that came to my head was '4'. But, after consideration, I figured that the 11th and 10th Doctor are more made for Paradox related things, plus I had first heard about The Zero Room in Journey to the Center of the TARDIS, and that was a 11th Doctor episode.

**Details on quotes and hidden references\commentary:**

"_I was having a walk in the park,_"

I had often liked to take walks, so I thought this was rather appropriate.

"_And guess what, it's bigger on the inside!_"

If you had watched _just_ enough Doctor Who, you probably would have known this quote by now. If not, then allow me to explain; In Doctor Who, there are quite the numerous times when The Doctor had brought someone into the TARDIS, and sense the TARDIS is not quite as small as it is on the outside, the most common reaction is 'It's bigger on the inside!'. Now-a-days in the newer Who, there are now times when a companion (or 'Assistant', if you most) stands a-gap at the amazing inside, and they stutter 'It's... it's... it's...' and The Doctor finishes 'Yes, It's bigger on the inside!' with a 'I get that a lot' or other things like that.

"_When_ _I got in, and it looked a little... mazy_"

You are probably wondering 'why 'Mazy' of all words?'. Well, because I thought it was funny. I really couldn't think of any other words anyway.

"_When I continued, there was another me, who was just about to exit, whom had witnessed the whole thing."_

_"Well, looks like things are starting... again...? I'm outta here..._"

Okay, I might as well honestly admit that that idea came to me at the end of the fic, so I went back to the beginning and copy and pasted it, with a bit of editing.

"_Meanwhile, back to me-me,_"

Yeah, the 'me-me' thing is overly used. But then again, why not?

"_So, the moment I was alone, I took the opportunity to talk to myself._"

Yeah, sounds weird, but I might as well keep it like that. Have any better ideas? Let me know.

"_So, where... um... _when_ are you from?_"

This was influenced by Gravity Falls and, most of all, Back to the Future. When Marty Mcfly asked "Where the heck are we?" Doctor Brown answered "No Marty, the question is not 'Where the heck are we?'. It's '_When_ the heck are we?'. And in Gravity Falls, when Dipper and Mable traveled back in time, Mable asked _"__When_ are we?". And Dipper was about to correct her, but stopped, and realized that she did say 'when'.

"_I wanted to question how I managed to collect myself so quickly,_"

You can go on and consider that lazy, because honestly, I didn't wanna have to go through the long pauses and the gasping at the time, it's best to keep it short so I can remain as a One-Shot. Then again, it wasn't the first time this happened, so by now he must be use to it.

"_A quick moment, look, you go in one direction, I'll go in the other, and whatever you do, don't listen to me, and just follow me anyway."_

_And just like that, he ran off. And, like he said, I didn't want to go the other way,_"

Yeah, thought that was funny because he was talking to his past self, whom was previously him. Kinda hard to explain, the best thing I can say here is; It's a Timey-Wimey thing.

"_-seeing that now I'M the weird me that came from behind me but now I am behind the other me that will very soon be me-me._"

Yeah, an't that every single person in a nutshell? 'Me, me, me, me'.

"_I wanted to question how the other me manage to collect himself, but when I asked that same question, I wondered the same thing._"

I hope this sentence helps to show that I took my time to edit them, instead of it just completely being a copy-and-paste.

"_He grabbed the girl -and myself- and hide behind the giant computer thing that I did not mention until now._"

I hope the 'Computer thing' was clearly the console.

"_The man -or I should call him until I have his whole name, 'Doctor'-_"

Yeah, not like _any_ of us _still_ found out yet, sorry kid, no one's gonna know...

_"Um'... I thought so..."_

That's something The Doctor would say, right?

"_They watched as the other Amy, The Doctor, and That-Kid-That-Was-Just-Here all stood up from the hiding place,_"

Now, I guess here would be a good spot to pop the question that must be on your mind, who _is_ this kid? Is it me, or someone else? Whelp, I dunno either. You can go on and say whatever you want about this.

"_Amy Pond, I... may had left the door unlocked..._"

Knowing full and well how childish this Doctor is, and how irresponsible he is, considering the time he let kids trick him with a fake game of Hide-and-Seek, and the time let a kid go outside to get his headphones even know there was danger outside -like there always is when he's around- I figured that would rather sound like The Doctor on how he forgot to lock the TARDIS, knowing him.

"_and that curious boy, which we might never know the name of,_"

Like I said, just go on and theorize about him all you want. I don't care...

"_The Zero Room is that silver room where we were just at."_

I figured used the words the 'curious boy' used to describe things, and make The Doctor explain them. Perfect for those who didn't really know what these things are. It's as if The Doctor could sense the fourth wall or something...

"_And there, there is no time there. Hah, I just said 'there' three times... now four..._"

I thought I might as well make The Doctor point the 'there's out. It fits, considering how he seems to be a bit ramblingly at times, trailing off when he talks, then get's back on track. Funny how it stuck with The Doctor for three regeneration... anyway,

"- _lock the Zero Room with my Sonic Screwdriver, that I am now starting to think it looks like a flash light for some odd reason,_"

Ya' see? It's like The Doctor can feel the fourth wall...

"- and_, to make sure this absolutely never happened... I'm going to have to erase our memories..._"

That came from the fact that when a crack touches you, you never exist, and the only hope of helping that person when touched, is to try your best to remember him\her, and one way or another, that person is gonna return. I learned it from the episode when Rorry got touched by a crack.

_"Trust me... I'm The Doctor..."_

That is a line that came from the end of the Pandorika speech. I forgot the name of the episode.

"- _and thus, they completely forgot what happened... and then the TARDIS crashed, thus, starting a new adventure..._

_**The End(?)**_"

So, that was pretty much my Cherry on the top of a very fine dessert if I dare do say so myself. Oh, Doctor Who, always ending like that. Oh, and the 'The End(?)' thing is a reference to the end of Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows when Watson finished his book about their case, and Sherlock came, and typed in a question mark on the 'The End' making it 'The End?'. Plus, I had seen it done on Phineas and Ferb when Candace was watching an old 50's sci-fi show, and it ended with a huge logo saying 'The End?'.

The Making of this Fanfic

As I had said before, the entire cannon of this started with a video, then developed with a lot of walking, then an entire hour (more or less) of writing. The only thing left to say here is that, yes, I did copy and paste quotes when history repeated itself. It's to make sure the quotes are _fully_ the same.

My Final Thoughts:

All n' all, I had loved making this fanfic. It was fun. I remembered I had laughed the entire time I thought it through, it was _funny!_ This fanfiction was _really_ fun to make!

You know, if BBC looks at fan-made content, perhaps they might turn this into a real mini episode! Besides, it can't effect the cannon of the next episode at all considering how everyone pretty much forgot... except for that curious boy... ohhhhhh... is it really '**The End(?)**'? Maybe you'll never know...

All My Best,  
- Leonardo Oliver Osborn


End file.
